Did You Forget About Me?
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.
1. Chapter 1

_The little boy laughed and stumbled to his feet. He darted to his parents room in delight preparing to ask for some snacks. Once he knocked the door, there was no answer. Eyebrows creasing, he seemed to contemplate something before swinging the door to their bedroom. "Mom! I want those chips you saved me."_

 _Then he spotted them. On the ground. Red liquid spilled around them like mass waves. His lips parted and he screamed, a voice of pure terror. His fair eyes were wide. Frantic. He rushed to them, dropping on his knees. His dad's throat was slit open painfully from the large and deep gash. Their bodies lay like dolls in his most favorite games._

 _"Dad!" He sobbed and shook his shoulder, the crimson color starting to spread on his reindeer sweater. His father's golden hair was splattered against his forehead and his dark blue orbs were open, startling him. He turned slowly to his mother. The mother who raised him. The mother who might be sleeping._

 _Her blonde hair threatened to fall from the ponytail. There were bruises on her cheeks causing them to become red and purple. The boy brought his small hand onto her hand. "Mommy." His breathing grew rapid. "Wake up. I think-I think it's time to eat."_

 _Then he felt it. The chill. The cold. And he knew even in his six year old form that he wouldn't see his mother and father again. The tender kisses would end. His father's playful jokes gone. His mother's laugh unheard. That's when he did it. That's when he knew for certain everything would change. He shouted._

 **[] [] [] []**

The car drove down the streets of unknown place he had never seen. His bear was beside him, tightly in hand. Some lady sat next to him and he backed away from her. She offered him apple juice. He didn't respond and kept his gaze out the window.

"Where are you taking me?" He mumbled, eyelids falling in slight exhaustion.

The woman sighed. "Jace, honey, we're taking you to a place where a family can take you. There are other children there. You'll be okay." She tried to reassure him and failed. Jace fisted his hands and shoved her outstretched hand away.

"Leave me alone! I have a family!" He yelled. The four wheeler skidded to a halt and he blinked his eyes several times before staring at the location they were currently in front of.

The lady he hated said something along the lines of: _Alicante Orphanage. Your new home._


	2. Chapter 2

Jace stared at the chaotic room across from him. There were so many kids. Some of them were older than him. Some appeared to be the same age. A young woman bent down to reach his eye level. She had bright scarlet colored hair and vivid light green eyes. "Hello Jace." Her voice was gentle. She meant her words. "I'm Mrs. Seelie, the instructor here. If you ever need help, you can come and ask me."

He didn't respond and turned away from her. He heared her sigh softly. "I'll lead you to your room." She guided him towards a large staircase. The railing was brought to a low point. She explained that is what for the small children to climb since they enjoyed playing. After a few moments, they stood at a large and long hall with many rooms, each door labeled with a few names.

"For now, you'll be staying in your room alone until you're comfortable enough to stay with a friend." Mrs. Seelie snuck him a smile. "I secretly prefer an empty room. You're lucky Jace."

The seven year old boy never thought of himself as lucky, not at all. He frowned and held in his breath. They halted their walking at the foot of a brown, wooden door. Words for written clearly on it. _Jace Herondale._

The room was pretty simple. A bed, cabinet, closet, and desk with lamp. No decorations were hung or put up. Jace trudged to his mattress and collapsed onto it. He couldn't think. He couldn't talk. He coud never ever smile or laugh. He didn't notice Mrs. Seelie at his side. "Jace, I know how you feel. My parents are gone too. I know how it feels to be in a house full of strangers but they'll become your friends. I promise you that. Just...it's not the end of the world."

His golden orbs widened and realization set in like heavy weights. He was going to remain here with kids and people he didn't know. He didn't want to know them. He wanted to go home. To meet his mother's warm embraces and father's playful caresses. He blinked his eyes but dared not to cry. Not to show or display weakness. Mrs. Seelie was watching him, he was sure. "Leave me alone." He mumbled, twisting away from her so that she couldn't see his expression.

A minute passed and he listened as the knob clicked with a final shut. Jace fisted his right hand and with his left fingered the necklace his father had given him when he was a baby.

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Jace tried to hop onto the stool but failed, his height still a big factor. Stephen glanced at his son with some amusement flickering in his eyes. "Why do I have this on me? It's annoying. It itches me when I play with Chairman Meow."_

 _His father chuckled heartily, chest rising and falling. He slid the bowl of cereal across the counter to him, reaching for a spoon in the process. "It's for us."_

 _"For us? What does that mean?" Jace asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion. He played with his fingers, pursing his lips._

 _"For Herondales. Me, you, your grandfather. Our family." He explained finally taking a seat beside him. His ocean colored eyes were filled with something else but little Jace couldn't figure it out._

 _Jace shrugged. He didn't understand that. Running away, the boy chased after the somewhat tiny cat who meowed at his arrival. Jace laughed, reaching his arms forward to hold it._

"I don't wanna be happy dad. I want to be with you and mother." Little did he know that these words held a powerful meaning of promise. One that he would keep for a certain amount of time until a certain person would come along.

 **[] [] [] [] []**

The small girl stumbled to her feet and squealed when she spotted the boy chasing her. The curly-haired boy tapped her back and she grinned before slumping to the ground in exhaustion. "I could've wan fastow than you. I'm not good now, that's all." Raphael shook his head at her but he was smiling.

"Still, I beat ya. Fair and square." The girl frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in way of disagreement. Her friend was unfazed and was passing a blue ball to the wall and back.

"Who is that, Raph?" The boy looked up, attention finally caught. He stared at where her finger was pointing. Another kid. He had yellow hair and yellow eyes too! Raphael turned to the forest eyed girl.

"I think he's new." She nodded, still gazing at him in curiousity, her lips parted.

"How 'bout we talk to him. He won't be lonely anymowe." Raphael shook his head instantly, scowling. His companion looked disappointed. Instead, she pulled herself up much to his surprise, and marched over to the lonely boy.

He was fiddling with something in his hand and she inched closer to see it. Once her hair touched him softly on the arm, he glanced up and glared at her. She pouted at his behavior but didn't give up yet. She plopped herself inches across from his crossed feet. "I'm Clawy. Yow new wight?" He knit his eyebrows at her pronunciation and inched away from her startling colored eyes. They were different from Mrs. Seelie's.

"Leave me alone." Jace countered, not bothering to respond to her question. She blinked and smiled, a few teeth gone. The girl wore a blue dress stained with a red stain. He thought it was ketchup. Her hair was let down and reached her shoulders messily. She was younger than him.

"What's yow name?"

He kicked her on the knees and she winced, a gasp leaving her lips. "Go. Leave me alone." Clary's eyes filled with crystal liquid and she tried to conceal her quiet crying. His orbs widened. _She is such a baby,_ he thought. He still felt guilty.

She dashed to a boy with black eyes and curly hair. He saw her coming and spread his arms out. She lazily wiped at her eyes and was stammering something to him. Jace couldn't hear her. The other boy met his eyes and sent him a look of pure hatred. Jace bit his bottom lip and didn't send them another glance until Mrs. Seelie was speaking with him.

"Jace, Raphael told me what happened." She didn't sound angry. "That was a bad thing to do, especially to Clary."

Jace stared up angrily, pulling at his bear. "She was annoying me."

"You're older than her, you know that. You should never hit someone. Okay?"

He shook his head but didn't disagree.

 **[a/n: Review for the next update! Check my other Clace stories on my account. Thanks.]**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Why did you do all this for me?' he asked. 'I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you.' 'You have been my friend,' replied Charlotte. 'That in itself is a tremendous thing."_ (E.B. White)

Raphael hated the new boy. He hurt Clary and that was the last straw for golden boy. She was crying. Raphael hated it when she cried. She was too nice; he always told her. He shook his head and ran towards her room. He didn't knock. She trusted him enough. He slipped inside the bedroom to see drawings scattered on the carpet. His dark eyes darted to see a hunched figure leaning against a book shelf. "Clary?" Raphael questioned curiously.

She glanced up instantly and gave him a toothy grin. "Hey, Raph." It was surprising the way she had trouble pronouncing her r's but said his name perfectly. He waved and plopped himself beside her, tilting his head to see what she was doing. Her vivid locks were spread on her shoulders and she wore a blue dress with crayon and paint marks.

"I think I'm gonna twy again." He almost didn't understand her. She had a hopeful expression plastered on her freckled skin.

"Try what again?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Clary pointed to her bare knee where a pink hello kitty band aid was attached.

"The new boy." Raphael's eyes widened and he shook his head angrily. Clary didn't notice and continued to speak about her plan to get golden boy to become her friend.

"No, Clary. You can't do that. He hit you." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest in disapprovement. She shrugged carelessly, pouting her lips.

"Raph, you don't know. He might just be sad. I can make him feel bettew." She suggested, rising to her feet. He eyed her actions and followed cautiously.

"Where are you going?" She turned back.

"To the boy." Raphael wanted to scream. How could she do that? He hit her. Even Mrs. Seelie had to talk to the idiot. He growled under his breath.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." Clary nodded her head and skipped across the hall to the boys dorms. She scanned each door for a name and mumbled something.

"What?" Raphael asked, pushing his curly strands back in annoyance.

"His name stawts with a j." He sighed and pointed towards a room. She followed his finger and after a moment clapped her hands together in slight joy. His lips curved upwards at her excitement but he felt his shoulders tense.

"How do you know he wants to see us?" The boy looked mean. What could he do to Clary? Raphael fisted his hands. He would protect her from him if anything happened.

She hummed but didn't reply and knocked the door rather loudly. Long moments passed and nothing was heard. So Clary decided to knock again. The door swung open abruptly and Raphael was faced with the golden boy. He seemed furious, a deep scowl set on his face. Clary wasn't fazed.

"Hi!" She greeted, smiling crookedly. "Me, Raph, and Maia are gonna play in the playgwound. Wanna come?"

Jace tilted his head and studied the girl. Her orange-red hair looked like waves and her eyes were so green. She seemed really happy to see him and he furrowed his eyebrows as to why. "No. I don't want to go." He stated, placing his hand on the door knob.

"Please. We'll have fun, I pwomise." Clary pleaded and Raphael rolled his eyes, prepared to pull her away. He watched as Jace appeared to be thinking about something. Then he stepped out beside Clary and shut his bedroom door in finality.

"Wow. You came!" Clary exclaimed, her voice genuinely shocked. Jace grimaced and Raphael noticed, his eyes narrowing. The three sauntered down the halls towards the exit where the outdoor playground lied. Clary held a triumphant smirk on her small face and Jace trudged forward, his head low.

Once Raphael held the white door open, Clary leaped outside where she heard shouts and ear piercing laughter. Jace watched as her eyes wandered and stopped on a girl who was running to her with brown skin and hazel colored orbs. Her hair was in braids and Clary laughed, saying something to her. She turned and waved over to him and Jace felt exposed. Everyone was happy. Would he be?

He slowly walked with Raphael to the two chatting girls. "This is Maia." Clary introduced with a nod of her head.

Maia giggled and whispered something to Raphael who immediately flushed, his eyelids shut in embarassment. "Let's play hide an' seek. Come on Raph." Clary said, smiling partly. He liked the game and repeated the rules to Jace who had played it tons of times but didn't bother telling them. Maia was going to seek or be 'it' while Clary, Raphael, and Jace would hide.

Once the girl started counting while spinning on her heels, Clary grabbed his hand and dragged him under the large yellow slide. She squatted low beside him and whispered while other children screamed and teased one another, "this is the best hidin' spot." He barely had time to notice the brightness in her eyes or the fact that his hand still squeezed hers as Raphael ran behind a tree. Clary laughed silently, rocking on her feet.

"He always gets caught fiwst." Jace nodded, searching for Maia in the crowds of raging kids. He couldn't see her.

Clary whirled to face him suddenly and asked, "What happened to yow pawents?" The question was serious and it sent goosebumps down his arms.

"Why do you care?" He answered harshly. She shrugged and stared at the woodchips beneath them.

"Cause Raph says kids who come hewe have pawents that are in the sky. Mine are thewe too." Her tone was wistful and she nearly forgot they were playing hide and seek.

"Yea." Jace replied. "They're there." Clary looked up in surprise and smiled causing his cheeks to color despite the hot weather.

"There you are! Found ya!" The two turned to see a jumping Maia with an annoyed Raphael.

Clary pushed her bottom lips outwards and stomped her foot. "It's not faiw! Come on, I didn't even see ya." Maia shook her head, chin held high.

"The rules are the rules." Raphael gave Clary a pat on the back and a high five to Jace who stood awkwardly in the corner.

Mrs. Seelie called for the girls and boys to meet at the entrance because it getting dark. Clary was miffed and didn't want to talk to Maia. Jace figured why. Clary followed him to his dorm, Raphael and Maia out of sight. He didn't know why she was with him. Not knowing what exactly he should do, Jace watched as she entered his room and gazed around.

Her small body stopped at the picture on his pillow. Jace ran towards it and grabbed it before she could. Her lips parted. "What is that?" She asked, unable to help herself.

"It's nothing." He replied, shoving it inside his pocket. Clary looked hurt and stepped away.

"Don't worry. We'll beat them tomorrow." Jace assured her and the girl grinned forgetting about the photograph, eyes sparkling.

She raised her fist in the air. "We'll get em back!"

 **[A/N]: Hey guys! It'd be great if you guys could review! Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

" _The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."_ (Bob Marley)

He glanced around the fire nervously, his hands clenched together despite the warm weather. Mrs. Seelie had decided to have a bonfire inviting all the children along for a night of burnt marshmallows, laughter, and a story or two. There were lots of kids around him, sitting along the logs of old wood gathered. A few were shoving each other while several whispered words and stared at him in slight curiousity.

Placing his head in his hands, he waited for the caretaker to arrive. He had no choice but to come. Mrs. Seelie had practically begged him to make friends and that the event would be quite entertaining. Something leaned against him abruptly and he heard a sigh. Lifting his head, his tawny orbs widened at Clary who was heaving beside him. She noticed his gaze and waved, giving him a cheeky grin. "Where were you?" He found himself asking.

She pointed to a few kids in the back who were tackling one another with loud shouts. They appeared way older than she was and he quirked his eyebrows in question. She shook her head. "They wew wunning aftow me."

"What? Why?" He stared at the boys in slight disgust. What did they want from her?

"They say I'm weiwd because of my haiw." She shrugged, bright lips pursing. "But it's okay cause I'm fast. Raph can beat 'em." Jace nodded slowly, but kept his eyes glued to the bullies who were now approaching the fire.

Raphael joined them minutes later, an angry scowl plastered on his tan skin. He whirled to Clary and gave her a pointed look. "Why didn't you tell me they were making fun of you?"

Clary almost growled and Jace watched in amusement as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Leave me alone."

" _What?_ "

Clary moved away from him and stomped over to Jace's other side. Raphael frowned but didn't say anything. Jace listened as she sniffled softly. He decided not to speak and dealt with the silence.

The ball of red, orange, and yellow grew as the crowd of children gasped and pointed in surprise. Mrs. Seelie laughed and told them to stay away from the blazing fire. Marshmallows were passed out and Clary refused to take any. She also refused the strawberry juice offered to her. Jace snuck a glance to see that she was curled into a ball, her emerald eyes staring at the fire. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "What's wrong then, Rissa?" Her lips parted at the nickname and he almost laughed.

"Rissa? What's that?" Her sadness momentarily forgotton. She even pronounced the r correctly.

"Rissa." He explained, voice just above a whisper. "Like Clarissa."

She smiled then even though some of her teeth were gone. "Rissa." She repeated, testing it on her tongue. "Thanks!"

He felt his dimples show and his cheeks redden at the comment. The time was short lived as kids began to tell their supposed scary stories. Some were about evil, big bears and some were about sleeping at night with a green monster under the bed. Jace wasn't afraid. Clary was giggling most of the time with her friend Maia who kept telling her jokes.

At the end of the day, Jace caught the sight of Raphael giving Clary a hug and saying something to her. He left to his room after that and the red haired girl nearly leaped to where he was. "I made a drawing of you, Jace." And she darted into the building so he followed, dumbfounded at her actions.

Jace found her room easily and slipped in seeing her small figure rummaging through wrinkled papers. He waited and studied her messy bed and pieces of clothes scattered on the carpet. "Oh!" She exclaimed and tugged at a paper before thrusting it at him.

His eyes widened and he scanned the sketch in slight awe. It was awesome! "You're really good." He commented, looking back at her face.

She mocked a military solute and replied, "Thanks, sir."

He folded the paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket for keeping. Taking a few steps towards the door, he heard her ask, "Awe you leavin' now?"

Jace turned and saw that she had a hopeful expression on her freckled face. "Aren't you going to bed?" She didn't nod and simply tipped on her feet from side to side.

He inwardly sighed and instead suggested, "I have a bed time story I can tell you."

She clapped her hands together and jumped onto the bed, pulling the covers over her body. "Okay. Go."

He sat cross-legged on the ground facing her. "There was a boy and he had everything he wanted. He had a funny dad and a nice mom. Even a cat." Clary smiled at that. "Then one day they all disappeared and he was all alone. He didn't have anybody or anything. They were gone. The boy was sent away to a strange world and he was never happy again."

The girl groaned and pounded her fist down. "That's sad. I hate sad stories." He smiled and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe good things will happen to the boy."

She released a breath. "Maybe."

Jace rose after that and told her he needed to head to his room before Mrs. Seelie did her room checks. "Okay. Bye Jace." He saw her arms widen for an embrace and he leaned forward so that her head rested on his shoulder for a second. She smiled and wished him good night.

By the time he reached his room thoughts of Clary erupted in his head. She was his friend and he liked her. He was happy with her. _Maybe the story could change._

 **[A/N]: There you go! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"And the wain comes down,

And it dwops, dwops, dwops,

I wait, wait, wait..." She sang in an off pitch voice. She was sitting beside the tree with Raphael beside her, watching curiously. Her hair was in braids courtesy of Mrs. Seelie. She wore blue pajamas and he guessed she was on the lazy side today.

"Jace!" She called, her green eyes moving around the field to meet his face. He scrambled to his feet and darted to where she drew, a scatter of colored pencils on the grass.

"Yeah?" He was breathing hard and he tried to settle himself down to speak better. Raphael was glaring at him. He didn't know why. Did he do something wrong? Jace decided not to look at him.

Clary smiled, her front tooth was starting to grow out a bit. "Look." She ushered to her tattered notebook where a doodle of Raphael, Maia, and Jace was drawn. He bent to his knees to get a better look at it. It was pretty cool. He couldn't draw that. Not ever.

"You're an artist." Her cheeks flushed into a crimson hue and he tore his gaze away from her in slight embarassment. Clary jumped to her feet and tugged at Raphael's hand. Raphael groaned but followed without much protest. Jace trudged after them to where Clary was heading up the stairs to the monkey bars. She wasn't really... She was too short. She couldn't reach it.

With pursed lips and a determined expression, she leaped into the air and clapsed her small hands on the first ring. She released a frustrated breath and kicked her two feet in the air. Raphael instantly ran under her figure and shouted for her to come down. She told him to shut up. Jace winced as he watched her struggle, her fingers slowly slipping from the pole like object. She let out a scream and fell to the woodchips. His eyes widened as she remained on the ground, crying. Raphael rushed over to her but she screamed again for him to go away. When he stayed, she warned him she would tell Mrs. Seelie on him. He left after that, a sad expression on his tan face.

She continued to cry, her head low. Woodchips and dirt covered her blue bottoms. He didn't know what to do so he told her that they could go and grab a bandaid. She agreed minutes later with a nod. She flinched and held her knee before letting go to walk next to him. "Did you think I-I could do it?" Clary asked, sniffling.

"Do what?" Jace asked, slightly confused.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I could climb the monkey baws. I could. But Raphael just yells at me." Her voice was weak and she continued to sob, now clutching her elbow.

Jace stopped and lifted her sleeve to her elbow. She didn't pull away. He saw a long gash across her freckled skin and frowned. That must hurt. "Is that it?"

She shook her head no and pointed to her knee. When she pulled her pajamas upwards, there was a bruise forming on her leg. Why does she always hurt herself? He took her hand and she stumbled to catch up with him. When they reached the nurse's office, Clary told the old woman that she fell from the monkey bars. The woman smiled softly and told her to choose between Hello Kitty and Spongebob. Clary chose Spongebob. Once the scratches were covered, Clary had grinned and hugged him just for a short moment.

"Where's Raphael?" Jace asked, rubbing his hair sheepingly.

A scowl formed on her face. "I don't cawe."

"He just wanted to help, Clary."

"He scweamed at me. That's not helping." She crossed her arms over her chest like a shield.

"You're being stupid. He's your friend." Jace replied, growing angry with her responses. She stomped her foot down and growled before running to her room, not before telling him she hated him.

Jace stared at the ground as he sauntered back to his bed. She hated him. He didn't even do anything. Why did she say that? He blinked his tawny eyes and sighed before shutting his lamp.


	6. Chapter 6

She never talked to him. For a very very long time. When she saw him in the hall, she ran away quickly. Sometimes she would even close her eyes to avoid looking at him. He felt sad and angry. Sad because he lost his only friend. Angry because he didn't do anything wrong. He was just protecting Raphael. He didn't even like Raphael. Raphael hated him. It was weird.

He finally gained some courage after a week of loneliness and pushed open her door without knocking. His eyes widened when he saw her crouched behind her bed crying. She realized he was there and wiped at her cheeks. Her hair was a mess between braids and a low ponytail; he couldn't tell which. She wore green shorts and a Tinker Bell shirt that was too wrinkled to read the words on it. "What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly, shutting the door and hearing the sound of a click.

"Why do you cawe?" Clary retorted, sitting on the bed, her back facing him. Jace sighed and pushed strands of his hair back before sauntering over to her.

"I'm your friend." He sat beside her and this time she didn't move. She grabbed for a tissue. He waited, his heart thrumming in his chest. He wondered what those sounds were inside of him.

"Raph won't talk to me. And-And someone took my sketch book and scwibbled on it." She pointed to a pile of papers that had blue markers scratched atop it. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Who?" That person was mean.

"I don't know." She wrapped her arms around herself. She looked really small.

"Can I help?" Jace asked, trying to figure out a way to make her happy again. He didn't like it when she was sad.

"No. But it's okay." And she looked at him and smiled. It was a teensy teensy smile. But it made him grin too.

At that moment, the door flew open to reveal Raphael who appeared surprised to see him there. "Sorry Clary." He said quickly as if he was nervous and memorized this in his head. "I didn't mean to be stupid. I'm sorry." His curly hair was now neatly trimmed but occasionally slipped into his dark orbs.

Clary jumped over the bed to him in a hurry and hugged him. Jace felt something in his stomach burst. What was that? Why did he feel that? He frowned as he saw Raphael laugh, his hands playing with Clary's red hair.

He didn't tell Clary he had to leave. He just left. She didn't even notice. Releasing a frustrated breath, Jace went over to the main kitchen and asked one of the old ladies for a snack. One of them smiled and gave him a few chocolate chip cookies. Another whispered something about him being a 'heart breaker'. What was that even?

He continued to munch the cookies and wiped the crumbs off his lips. The announcement went on about that second where Mrs. Seelie's voice was heard. She was telling all the kids to go to the meeting room. It sounded kind of important. Jace shoveled the tiny pieces of chocolate into his mouth and ran down the hall where he tripped abruptly and fell onto the ground with a soft thud.

"Ow.." He mumbled, rubbing at his knee in slight pain.

"Shh!" Came Clary's voice. She pulled his hand into the mini bathroom to the right. Raphael was there too. He was staring at him in a mean way. Jace looked away.

"What's going on?" Jace asked, glancing at the door to make sure no teacher noticed. They could get in trouble.

"Don't go in thewe." Clary said, an expression of fear plastered on her face.

"Wait, why? But everyone else is there. Mrs. Seelie sai-"

Rapahel rolled his eyes. "That place is where strangers take you. And you can never come back here. Then, they call themselves mommy and daddy. You have to live with them forever."

Clary shook her head several times like she was in disbelief herself. "I don't wanna go." Raphael patted her shoulder.

"When do they leave?" Jace questioned, wanting to know more. He didn't want to leave Clary.

"I don't know. But I just guess sometimes." Raphael answered with a smug shrug of his shoulders. He thought he was cool.

Maia soon ran into the room, her hair in brown waves. "Sorry. I almost got caught. I was so scared." She was rambling to Clary, her orbs wide.

They all waited like that; Clary usually laughing because she thought the silence was kind of funny. And Jace laughed with her. Maia talked to Raphael about what was going on with the other children. Jace ignored them and told Clary stories about his cat. He missed Chairman Meow. They took him back to the shelter. Clary shook her feet randomly at times. When he asked why she told him that it would keep her in the dream. Jace didn't understand. But he didn't ask again.

"Best friends?" Clary suddenly asked, her emerald diamonds glistening. She gave him her pinkie. It was serious now.

Jace smiled and gave her his pinkie, struggling to keep his other fingers down at the same time. They shook.

"Forever." He added but she was too occupied with her own thoughts to hear him.

 **[a/n]: Sorry for taking such a long break! I had writer's block and my brain was kind of dead too. -_- Please review! I love you and you are important.**


	7. Chapter 7

Clary picked at her food with her plastic fork. She was not hungry. She was kind of sad. But she didn't know why. Fidgeting slightly, Clary turned to Raphael who was laughing with another kid. He noticed her gaze, sensing something was wrong. "What's the matter?" He asked, his voice quiet so no one would hear.

"I don't know..." She mumbled, frowning.

He rose to his feet and tossed his tray into the garbage can. Was he even done eating? She felt sort of bad. "Come on. To my room." She nodded her head as he grabbed her hand. It was much smaller than his. They trudged out of the chaotic cafeteria and entered the halls where they stopped to the left. Raphael swung his door open and she jumped onto his bed. It was really bouncy.

"What is it?" He asked again, sitting beside her.

She shook her head. Her hair was growing longer. It was now reaching below her shoulders. Her eyes were greener. She wasn't much taller though. "I don't know, Raph."

The boy rolled his eyes at the answer. "Did someone make you mad?"

"No."

"Did someone steal your drawings?"

"No."

"Is it Jace?"

"No."

Clary glanced upwards and pointed an index finger to her head. "It huwts. It huwts a lot." His dark eyes widened.

"Where?"

"My head. I can't sleep. I can't-I can't do anything." Tears sprung from her eyes and she tried to wipe them off her cheeks.

Raphael placed his hand on her forehead and then to her cheeks. "We need to tell Mrs. Seelie. She can help. The nurse can help."

"No. No. No. Please don't, Raph. I want to stay hewe."

A look of confusion passed his features. "What do you mean? You will stay here. The nurse'll help you."

Clary continued to cry silently and Raphel hugged her. She crushed her head into his chest. He was much taller than she was. "How much does it hurt?"

Her words were muffled. "A lot."

He stayed holding her until she stopped shaking. After what seemed to be a long time, Raphael pulled away from her to see that she was fast asleep. Sighing, he tugged the covers over her body and watched as she softly snored, her hair spread on her pillow.

He slept beside her that night. He liked her close to him. He wanted to help her. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore.

 **[XXX]**

Jace ran over to Clary. She was sitting on the swing, twirling the chains with her fingers. Her head hung low. "Clary! I found out a new game. We can play now. It's called-"

She looked up at him. "No, Jace. I don't wanna play."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I don't wanna."

Jace glared at her. "If you don't wanna play with me, say so." He stalked off, stomping his feet across the woodchip covered playground. She stared after him, her pale face lost.

"But I didn't mean that too." She whispered but he wasn't there to hear it.

 **[A/N]: Sorry it was short. More to come, I promise. I'm just trying to build relationships. Please review for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

" _And he looked lonely enough that she said, 'If you like, you could be my friend'."_

Sarah J. Maas

Jace hated art. He hated how the crayons broke when he held them too hard. He hated the bleed of the markers and having to sharpen colored pencils. He especially hated the fact that Clary was so good at it. He liked recess much better. He liked playing tag with the other kids and being the fastest one out of all of them to their dismay. Clary liked being inside. She told him she liked learning and drawing and he gave her an ugly face, shaking his head in disagreement. They were complete opposites but they still made their friendship work.

"Guess what?" She asked him, pinching him roughly on his upper arm.

He yelped and watched her grin, a happy grin. "My biwthday is tomowow!"

"It is?" He scratched the back of his neck and after a moment clapped his hands together. "How old are ya?"

She scrunched her eyebrows in thought and tapped her fingers against her green shirt. "Umm...six!" Her eyes were so wide and leafy Jace had to smack himself lightly on the leg to stop looking.

"Ha, I'm older." He boasted, his lips curling. She scowled and stomped her foot.

"Oldew doesn't mattew." She retorted and darted away from him to Raphael who was scribbling something on a notebook. Jace felt angry. Why did Clary always want Raphael next to her? Why not him?

Maia caught his arm suddenly and dragged him towards the monkey bars, chattering about how she could hang from the slide without her feet. He didn't say anything but he really did not care about it.

[XX]

"Leave me alone! You stupid jewk!" Jace sat up from his bed in confusion, blinking in the darkness. Was that Clary? He let out a short breath and stepped out of his bed, small feet touching the wooden floor. He tugged open the door and glanced out the lighted hall.

He didn't see anything. He must have dreamt about it. Pursing his lips, Jace slowly turned the knob and before he could bounce back on his mattress, he saw Clary run to him, her hair in a frenzy.

"Jace!"

"Clary. It's night time right now. Mrs. Seelie is gonna get mad at ya. Go back to bed."

"But-"

"You can't play now." He was tired. He just wanted to shut his eyelids and return to slumber.

She bit her bottom lip, her expression worried. "Jace. I need to stay hewe."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"They'we laughing at me. And Raphael's doow is locked."

Jace was getting frustrated. He didn't know what was going on. "Who?"

"Twavis and his frwends. They'we making fun of my haiw and now they'we chasing me. Please." She pleaded, tightly wrapping her arms together.

He moved aside for her and she rushed in, locks of red twirling behind her. He flicked on his lamp. "Why don't you tell Mrs. Seelie?"

"Because..." She faltered, swinging her feet.

"Because what?"

"They said that if I tell they'll just keep doing it. I don't wanna tell. I don't wanna." She repeated, shrugging her shoulders.

Jace rubbed his eyes. "It's okay. I'll tell her."

She didn't seem to hear him and pressed her face to his pillows. She pulled on his blankets and settled to the right side. His cheeks flushed. He was going to sleep next to a girl. He fisted his hand at the thought. "Come on, Jace." She said, her voice sleepy and drained. He broke away from his train of thought and hurried to her, slowly bringing his legs to the cushions. His chest was making noises all over again. He didn't want Clary to hear them.

Jace lied on the edge of the sheets, staring at the other direction. He tried to sleep but this time he couldn't. Then he felt Clary's arms on his waist and he released a quiet shriek of surprise. "Night, Jace." She whispered and the sounds that his torso was making were getting out of control. He found himself getting warm after several minutes.

Even though he knew for certain that she was asleep, he still managed to mumble, "Night Clary."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a boring afternoon. There were no classes and not many kids were playing outdoors because the weather was getting colder, the winds crisper. The halls of their bedrooms were mostly shut. Some children were playing cards or reading and doing homework. Jace didn't feel like doing that stuff. It was boring. He peeked in Raphael's room and saw a glimpse of him lying on his bed, his eyes trained on the ceiling above. He skipped away before he could glare at him.

Maybe he could drop by the cafeteria and grab a snack. Then...he didn't know. He couldn't of anything. He missed his cat. And his mom and dad. If they were still with him, he'd go to cooler places like their favorite ice cream shop at the end of the street or the market where Jace usually bought a few toys. He halted his steps at the sound of voices. It was coming from the older kids hall. He tiptoed slowly forward, making sure his shoes didn't make any noise.

There were two boys. One tall with blonde hair and greenish colored eyes. He had a mean look on his face. The other was short and chubby with a ponytail of dark brown hair and fat cheeks. He was nodding his head, a smile on his lips. Jace strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"You know, you're really cute but you ought to stop hanging out with that rat." The tall one said.

"Yeah, Raphael's no good. You know where he comes from? His killed his parents." The fat one was laughing, head tipping back.

"No, he didn't!" It was Clary. He saw the green of her worn out coat. Her curls were shaking. She looked furious.

The tall one waved his hand in the air like he didn't care what she was saying. "Whatever, Clary. Trust me. I'm older and I know you better. Wasn't I with you...all that time?" This time, his voice was sincere. A little soft. A little understanding. Like he was her friend. Jace wanted to scream.

"You can't talk about Raphael like that." Clary mumbled, a frown on her face. The tall one sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you gotta listen to me."

"About what?"

"You're my friend, right?"

The answer came a few seconds later. "Yeah."

"Then come with us. It'll be fun. We'll just go to the forest at night. I heard it's pretty cool there. I've got flashlights too. You won't be scared."

"I'm not scawed." Clary retorted, jaw clenching, her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Okay. But Raphael has to come." Something throbbed in Jace's chest.

"Yeah. He can come."

The fat one snorted. "I'll bring the snacks. I just gotta lie to Mrs. Seelie again." He said it with a certain smugness like he had done it before.

Tall one nodded and his friend left, his steps heavy on the tiles. "Seb?" It was Clary again.

"Yea?"

"I wanna bwing Jace too."

"Okay. But he better keep his mouth shut too. I don't want to get in trouble."

"I know."

Jace felt glad. He was going to go somewhere with Clary. Even if it broke the rules. Plus, if he got in trouble, he'd blame it on the fat kid.

The boy named Seb walked off, not before rubbing the top of Clary's cherry covered head. Jace tiptoed back to his hallway so no one would suspect anything. He walked slowly so that maybe Clary could see him. After a minute or two, she did. "Jace!"

He whirled to face her and she grinned. "Guess what?"

He played along. "What?"

"We'we gonna do something top secwet at night. At the forest! Me, you, Raphael, Seb, and Ewic."

"Who's Eric and Seb?" He tried to act confused.

"Um. Seb is my fwiend and Ewic is Seb's fwiend."

"Oh."

Clary's eyes grew wide. "It's gonna be so fun, Jace. I gotta tell Raph." She ran off into the direction of his room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Why should your heart not dance?_

C.S. Lewis

Jace tucked in deeper in his bed and shivered when he felt a cold chill tickle the back of his neck. He shut his eyes but after a measly minute, he opened them again. Huffing angrily, he faced the ceiling and thought of what his mother and father would have done in this situation. They would sing to him. Or let Chairman Meow sleep with him for the night. But he didn't have any of those options. They were all gone. Jace sat up just in time to hear his door creak open quietly. Goosebumps formed on his arms and he scrambled back in surprise and fear. To his amazement, it was Clary.

She was ushering him forward silently, her hands moving rapidly in different gestures. He grabbed his coat and slipped on some dirty sneakers and shut the door to his room as quietly as possible. The hall was dark and spooky but Clary was holding his hand, telling him in a hushed voice where exactly they were heading. The forest. Adrenaline rushed through his body. For some reason, it felt good doing something that wasn't allowed especially when he was with Clary. The two turned to the right side of the stairwell and pushed open an exit door. He expected to hear some sort of alarm but everything remained soundless.

Their shoes scrunched against the hard grass, winter on its way to meet them. Clary finally turned to him. Her green eyes were wide and sparkling and it looked like her mouth could split from smiling so brilliantly. "Raph, Seb, and Ewic are waiting for us." He nodded his head and stared at the way her red curls floated in the night air. How her freckled cheeks kind of looked like the lights he stared at outside his window before going to sleep.

Jace wondered what they were going to do. Play? Eat? He had never broken the rules like this and his heart was beating wildly at the thought of being captured by a furious Mrs. Seelie. There was no turning back now. Even if he did run back to his room, what would everyone say about him? He wasn't a scaredy cat.

The forest was getting nearer and nearer now. The trees looked like they were reaching for them and Jace inched closer to Clary who was starting to walk faster, her expression excited. The path they were using was covered in dead logs and broken up twigs of branches. Jace thought he heard something but when he peered at their surroundings, he found nothing.

"Thewe they are!" Clary gushed, pointing a small finger at the three shadows in front of them. She started forward and launched herself at the tallest figure. When Jace caught up to them, he realized it was Sebastian. He frowned but stood near Raphael who was trying to warm the palms of his hands by blowing warm air on them. The fat boy was there too, sucking on the biggest lollipop Jace had ever seen. When Eric caught him staring, he gave him a nasty smile and a small wave.

Sebastian led them through a few bushes and tree stumps to a place where light was shining and the air smelled like something was burning. It was a nice scent and Jace continued to breathe in the fiery atmosphere. "Woah!" He heard Clary yell. He rushed ahead to see what was going on and caught sight of large billows of smoke atop an extended fire that burned so vividly, Jace pulled away.

"How did you..." Raphael stared to marvel at what Sebastian had apparently made. Eric was sitting down on the ground, eating a chocolate bar in some boredom. The tallest boy settled himself too and they awkwardly formed a small circle around the source of heat centering them. Clary was in the middle of Jace and Sebastian, her eyes reflecting the orange-red flames she was gazing at. Raphael sat closer to Eric and they whispered to one another things Jace couldn't hear.

It was no longer that dark outside and Jace felt this overwhelming urge to just run around. He didn't want to sleep anymore. Sebastian tugged a plastic bag from behind him and handed it to Clary who jumped in delight. She pulled out two brownies and two bottles of coke. "Hewe Jace." She gave him one of each as everyone else started to munch on some of their own snacks.

Eric was making werewolf howl noises and Raphael was rolling on the wood chips laughing. His curly hair had tiny, little twigs and leaves in it but he didn't care. Jace took a bite of his brownie and rapidly ate some more. It tasted so good. Almost like the ones his mother made back home. He whirled to face Clary and watched in alarm as she coughed and coughed. Before he could lurch forward, Sebastian lightly tapped her back a few times. He was smiling as he spoke to her. "Calm down, Clary. Don't drink that much." She made a face at him but he only laughed and took his own sip of soda.

"How old are you?" Eric asked Jace, his mouth splattered with spots of hot chip powder. His chubby cheeks were enormous and his eyes were so small, you could barely see them.

"Seven." He was turning eight in a few more weeks.

Eric raised his fingers up so that Jace and everyone else could see. Nine fingers up. Raphael pushed him playfully. "Just say you're nine years old."

Clary was the youngest out of all of them but nobody seemed to mind. She was six years old. Raphael was eight. Sebastian was ten.

"Ooh. I know what we should do now." Raphael started, a light glinting in his eyes.

Sebastian nodded. "Alright. Hide and seek it is." Eric volunteered to be 'it' which Jace guessed was because he could eat more of the leftover food leisurely. This wasn't a normal game. Now it was night time. It would be difficult to find someone particularly in the dark.

They all ran and dispersed in different sections. Jace darted deeper into the forest, his hands feeling along the woods and textures of the tree trunks. He stopped when he reached two giant stumps that appeared to be stuck to another. Smiling, he sat and hunched over his head so that he wouldn't be seen.

For a few long moments, Jace heard nothing out of the ordinary. Then footsteps scurried near him and Jace tried to make himself smaller. He didn't want to be caught first by Eric. He would be the loser. But the steps stopped just behind him and he held his breath by pursing his lips tightly. Then the figure was right in front of him but it wasn't Eric. He stared closer. It was Clary. She ducked down and sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" Jace whispered. She clasped her arm over his and told him to be quiet. Eric was coming closer.

Soon they heard the sound of Raphael laughing and talking with Eric. He was found first. Clary was smiling, tucking her head even closer to Jace.

"Got you guys!" Eric shouted, slapping his leg and chuckling. Clary groaned and rose up, wiping away the grime on her lap. Jace rolled his eyes. They walked as a group through the beaten track, searching for Sebastian. "Okay, Jace go with Clary that way and me and Raphael are goin' this way." He pointed to the left side of where they stood.

The four agreed and separated decisively into pairs. Clary led the way, her steps brisk and quiet. "He's gonna hide up on a twee." She told him, her tone sure of herself.

"How do you know?" Jace asked curiously, pushing his hair back into place.

"I know him. He always does that." She stayed silent and he followed suit, staring upwards at the wavering branches to maybe catch a glimpse of some sneakers. Clary halted abruptly and Jace crashed into her. She turned and there was an idea written across her face. She leaned into him and whispered things in his ear. He nodded.

They trudged slowly this time and the air around them was getting warmer. Jace wondered what time it was. Probably still late. Suddenly, Clary fell to the ground. She screamed this loud, high pitched sound. He rushed forward. "Clary! Clary!" Her eyelids were shut and her pink lips were parted. He searched around the forest for any sign of Raphael or Eric but he didn't see anything other than looming plants of nature. "Clary's hurt!" Jace shouted and to his astonishment, he saw Sebastian jump down several feet away from him. The boy ran towards them and he brought his hand to Clary's face, his expression worried.

"Clary? Are you alright? What happened?" And in that second of complete silence other than Sebastian's echoes, Clary reeled forward with a muffled squeal and stood up, laughing in short gasps. Jace shook his head in amusement but he was still smiling. Sebastian wasn't so happy.

"I got you Seb! I win!" She was leaping up and down just as Raphael and Eric appeared, watching the scene in front of them in interest. Sebastian rose from his spot and stomped off, surprising them all. Raphael's eyebrows rose and he mumbled something to Eric. Clary frowned. She watched the tall boy's retreating figure and her leafy orbs glistened in the moonlight.

She chased after him and the rest of them followed quietly. "Sebastian gets like that sometimes." Eric burped afterwards and Raphael punched him in irritation. "He loves that girl." Shaking his head, he let out a hearty breath.

"Why?" Raphael turned to Eric and waited for an answer, his dark eyes unusually sharp at the mention of Clary.

Eric sighed. "How should I know? He's known her before we all came here." They arrived to the dying fire and saw Clary talking to Sebastian. Jace inched closer to them acting as if he was collecting food wrappers to throw away.

Sebastian flicked Clary's forehead and she yelped. "Don't do that again, Clary."

She rubbed the space above her eyebrows and scowled. "Why? It was just a joke."

"Because you scared me." Clary laughed and Jace didn't think she could make sense of what Sebastian was trying to make her understand. "Let's go." His blonde hair was wild and his eyes were red. They threw away any evidence of them being in the forest and quickly rushed back to the orphanage.

Eric and Raphael waved goodbye then vanished. Sebastian gave Jace a smile and a high five then smacked Clary lightly on the head before entering his own room. Jace took Clary to her hall and she grinned, her face bright and happy.

"Night, Jace." She told him. He nodded his head and left. After all the things he had done in his time in the orphanage, today's adventure had been the best he had ever had.

 **Author's note: [Hello, readers! Long time no see. *Hides in the corner* Don't hurt me, I swear I'll update! I still need to work out a schedule which will be on my bio sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. It's summer now! Yay! Meaning I'm free to write. Send me prompts, requests, one-shots, and any other ideas you want to write and I'll be happy to comply with your wishes! I'll be writing Harry Potter fics soon so those who are interested, you'll be in for some fun! See you! Please review.]**

 **Review! I'll respond to any questions or comments in your reviews in the next chapter! Bye bye, faithful readers!**


End file.
